Mi ultimo recuerdo
by Nyotei Asari
Summary: Porque en un mundo donde al salir solo puedes ver muerte y destrucción por donde pasas, también puede existir el amor entre un hombre y una mujer como lo son: Mirai Gohan y Mirai Videl. [Mejorado.]


**Disclaimer: ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente obra de Akira Toriyama.**

Un joven pelinegro se encontraba sentado en uno de los tantos escombros de edificios destruidos a manos de los terribles androides, número 17 y número 18; miraba con pesar de izquierda a derecha como hogares de pequeñas familias se encontraban completamente destruidos y también a muchos cadáveres que se encontraban esparcidos por el maltratado suelo, suspiro cansado; porque lo único que miraba era muerte por donde pasaba.

Pero nada era comparado ver a Ciudad Estrella Naranja destruida que verla a ella, a su único amor, asesinada a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, en un charco de su propia sangre, porque como todos; Ella, Videl Satán se encontraba muerta.

Se limpió su rostro lleno de incesantes lagrimas para después ponerse en pie y caminar los pocos metros que lo separaban de la pelinegra, sintió un escalofrió al verla con una triste sonrisa en los labios, y conociendo a la joven justiciera como nadie más lo hacía, sabía perfectamente que ella prefería estar muerta a vivir en un mundo lleno de maldad, lo que no sabía es que esa sonrisa tenía un significado más.

Se agacho lentamente y con sumo cuidado levanto el liviano cadáver de la joven para emprender el camino al lugar en el que enterró a su madre, a Bulma, a su padre y donde ahora la enterraría a ella, a la mujer que amo con locura, merecía descansar en paz y que mejor lugar donde se dieron su primer beso, en la Montaña Paoz.

Mientras surcaba los cielos con aparente tranquilidad recordaba los momentos más dolorosos de su vida empezando por la muerte de su padre cuando apenas era un pequeño niño de nueve años.

 _Saltaba lo más rápido que podía sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de tela color café claro que contenía pequeñas semillas color verde con un increíble poder curativo, sin embargo para su mala suerte al estar bastante lejos la torre Karin de su hogar se había agitado considerablemente._

 _Una vez que llego fue recibido por un pequeño cerdo que le decía que se apurase debido a la situación que se estaba viviendo en esos instantes, no le tomo importancia a la sonrisa esperanzadora del porcino humanoide, el perfectamente sabía lo que vendría; esquivo a sus amigos y entro corriendo a su hogar pero al llegar al cuarto de su padre, se dio cuenta de la amarga y triste realidad, Son Goku, el guerrero más poderoso del mundo había fallecido por la enfermedad del cáncer del corazón y ahí supo que su futuro no sería igual desde entonces._

* * *

 _Seis meses han pasado desde la muerte del gran guerrero Son Goku, seis largos meses en los que se vivió de una paz tranquila y de una inmensa tristeza por parte de la familia Son al saber que un gran guerrero, esposo y padre había partido hacia el otro mundo, seis meses en que el pequeño Gohan siguió sus estudios, seis falsos meses en los que pensó que no habría más amenazas, que equivocado estaba; pues el verdadero caos visitaría al planeta tierra._

 _Dos nuevos enemigos aparecieron, pero ellos no eran nada comparado con los anteriores que habían enfrentado al guerrero Saiyajin, estos eran unos demenciales androides que nacieron para matar, y que gracias al Dr. Maki Gero un nuevo periodo de muerte y masacre se avecinaba a la tierra._

 _Fue un día normal, o eso es lo que aparentaba ser; pues en la isla del Sur aparecieron dos nuevos villanos con aspecto juvenil, era una pareja que aparentaba ser común y corriente, todo lo contrario; a esta pareja de hermanos lo único que les gustaba era matar, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color azul y un chico de cabello negro de ojos iguales a los de la joven asesina._

 _Aparecieron sin decir nada, caminaron tranquilamente por la ciudad hasta que comenzaron con su primera tarea del día, y lo que para ellos era saludar para las inocentes personas era cometer atrocidades con un sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, los androides construidos por el Dr. Maki Gero en un principio tenían como objetivo asesinar a Goku, sus nombres: Número 17 y Número 18; empero al enterarse que el Saiyajin había muerto antes, las malvadas máquinas empezaron aniquilar a toda persona que veían como si tratase de un juego._

 _Y a pesar de que todos los guerreros Z se enfrentaron con valentía; terminaron muertos, Yamcha, Krilin, Ten-Shin-Han, Piccolo y vegeta habían muerto, no importaba que lo hubieran dado todo pues nada fue suficiente, el poder que tenían estos adversarios era mucho más grande que el suyo._

 _Gohan al verse rodeado de masacre se enojó al tal grado que por milésimas de segundo se transformó en el legendario Súper Saiyajin y desde entonces supo que no tendría un futuro como un investigador que siempre soñó, ya que lo que veía únicamente era: Violencia, Muerte, Cadáveres y combates por salvar al planeta Tierra._

 _Desde ese instante el Gohan que criaron Goku y Milk con esfuerzo y amor ya no existía más, ahora el nuevo Gohan solo quería matar a esas terribles abominaciones para salvar a la tierra aunque esa victoria la veía muy lejana, y desde entonces hizo lo que nunca le gusto; Entrenar y Luchar por su vida y la de personas inocentes._

* * *

 _9 años después un acontecimiento más le destrozo lo poco lo que le quedaba de amabilidad y amor, las bestias infernales acabaron con la familia que tenía, pues su madre y su abuelo habían sido asesinados._

 _Ese día, un ahora Gohan de 18 años aconsejo a su madre no salir por nada del mundo de la casa que compartía con su abuelo, pero conociéndola lo testaruda y terca que era no tuvo más opción que acompañarla al pueblo más cercano para hacer las compras de la casa, después de todo alimentar a un Saiyajin no era tarea fácil._

 _Luego de comprar las cosas necesarias iban de camino a la pequeña casa de la familia Son, para su mala suerte los androides llegaron a dicho pueblo para matar a las personas que ahí se encontraban; por lo que el joven pelinegro le pidió a su madre que huyera para seguidamente transformarse en súper Saiyajin y salir volando para enfrentar a los androides._

 _Fue una pelea aburrida para os mercenarios ya que Gohan no tenía el suficiente poder para enfrentarlos a ambos, por lo que terminaron dejándolo inconsciente, después de media hora despertó con un dolor insoportable esparcido por todo el cuerpo debido a las graves heridas que poseía, sin embargo lo único que le importaba era saber cómo estaba su familia._

 _Cuando llego a su casa se llevó un mal sabor de boca al encontrar el cadáver de su abuelo a las entradas de su casa y a su madre arrastrándose lo más que podía dejando un rastro de sangre por donde iba, rápidamente aterrizo cerca de ella para acunarla en sus brazos en modo protector como una vez lo hizo Milk en antaño._

— _Mamá no te esfuerces…_ _—_ _dijo llorando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió al sentir una débil caricia de su madre limpiando con gran esfuerzo sus lágrimas, la miro aturdido solo para recibir una sonrisa sincera por parte de su progenitora que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos._ _—_ _Mamá, no te despidas…tu va-vas a vi-vivir te lo pro-prometo_ _—_ _expreso con la respiración cortada._

— _Gohan… estaré bien, me reencontrare con tu padre y estoy feliz… cof cof por eso…_ _—_ _respondió entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo._ _—_ _Se fuerte hijo, es-estoy orgullosa de ti…_ _—_ _y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre._

 _Gohan grito como nunca lo había hecho por la furia que irradiaba en su ser, si de por si estaba devastado por la muerte de su padre ahora sentía que vivía en vano pues su abuelo había muerto mientras no estaba al igual que su madre, esa tarde se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin 2 debido a la sed de venganza que sentía contra esas bestias._

 _Abrazo el cadáver de su madre aun transformado susurrándole al oído lo mucho que la amaba y que estaba agradecido por haberle dado la vida, lloro todo lo que quedaba de tarde con su madre aun en brazos, una vez las estrellas salieron para iluminar el paisaje de la montaña Paoz, el joven se reincorporo para cavar la tumba de su madre y su abuelo junto a la de su padre para que al fin descansaran en paz._

* * *

 _Dos años, dos fatídicos años en los que siguió luchando para vengar la muerte de su familia, de vez en cuando entrenaba a Trunks de 10 años, ya que él veía la victoria en el hijo de Vegeta, Bulma había estado trabajando en secreto un nuevo proyecto para cambiar su futuro; sin embargo todo se vio destrozado cuando la peli-azul salió de su gran casa para encontrar una nueva pieza mientras los Saiyajin entrenaban; gran error._

 _La oji-azul caminaba lo más discreta posible por la destrozada ciudad, pero para su mala suerte ambos mercenarios aterrizaron cerca de donde estaba ella para empezar con sus destrozos y acabar con la poca gente que quedaba._

 _Vio esperanzada como Trunks corría a su escondite para abrazarla, ella lo apretó contra su pecho escuchando todos los estruendos que causaba la batalla entre Gohan, Numero 17 y Numero 18; para su desdicha el niño al ver que su "Hermano mayor" fue herido salió de su escondite para ayudarlo, lo que no conto es que los androides estaban a punto de atacarlos._

 _Bulma, como toda madre salió de su escondite para ponerse frente a su ahijado e hijo recibiendo el fuerte puñetazo de la rubia que no solo le saco gran cantidad de sangre si no que la mando contra un edificio destruido dejándola herida._

— _Jajaja, mírala Diecisiete, esa estúpida humana se quiere hacer la heroína; matémosla de una maldita vez_ _—_ _expreso la rubia con voz fría a lo que su gemelo asintió, el peli-lila al darse cuenta de esto se puso enfrente de su madre para protegerla acción que se vio impedida por que su madre con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo empujo lo suficiente._ _—_ _¡MAMÁ!- grito horrorizado Trunks al ver que su progenitora recibió el ataque de lleno, lo que no supo Trunks es que antes de empujarlo la científica metió en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de su hijo una pequeña hoja que contenía su invento más importante._

 _Gohan envió un ataque débil para bajar el impacto y la peli-azul demostrando la mujer fuerte que es, aprovecho para hablar con su unigénito._

— _Tru-trunks ve al laboratorio, ahí está nuestra salvación_ _—_ _dijo entrecortadamente mientras se levantaba y sacando a relucir una impecable arma le disparo tanto a diecisiete como a dieciocho distrayéndolos antes de atacar al unigénito de sus mejores amigos._

 _Ambos androides se acercaron a madre e hijo, la rubia sujeto a Trunks por los brazos mientras que el pelinegro tomo el cuello de la científica con su mano y de un fuerte apretón la cabeza de Bulma cayó a un lado, acabando así con su vida; las creaciones de Maki Gero rieron para seguidamente dejar inconscientes a Gohan y Trunks; ahora ambos estaban completamente solos._

 _Más tarde, el discípulo de Piccolo abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo; una vez reconoció el ambiente donde se encontraba se confundió al ver que estaba vendado y en una camilla, al igual que Trunks que solo se encontraba solo a unos metros de él._

 _Intento levantarse pero unas delicadas manos se lo impidieron, fue cuando recordó muerte de Bulma y un grito desgarrador salió de sus resecados labios, la misma joven que impedido que se levantara trataba de calmarlo ya que estaba muy herido así que no quedándole de otra tuvo que inyectarle un calmante lo suficientemente fuerte._

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ _—_ _pregunto adolorido y ya más calmado._

— _S_ _oy lucia, una enfermera; un grupo de exploración te encontró y te trajo a ti junto con tu amigo, estoy sorprendida al ver que sobreviviste al nuevo ataque de esos androides- dijo sonriente, el moreno ignoro totalmente el gesto, se sentía totalmente culpable por la muerte de la esposa de Vegeta._

 _Una vez la mujer profesional salió de la habitación al terminar de revisarlo, se levantó para ponerse su Gi de pelea que se encontraba doblado en un pequeño armario; para seguidamente acercarse al niño todavía se encontraba inconsciente y acariciar su frente suavemente, se quedó ensimismado con el joven guerrero pensando en el futuro que le esperaba ahora que ya no tenía a su madre._

— _¡Oye tú! Deberías estar recostado en la camilla._ _—_ _hablo una voz femenina que demostraba enojo en lugar de preocupación, el nieto de Ox-Satan viro su cabeza hacia la voz y reconoció que era una joven de cabello negro y ojos color zafiro, vestía una blusa holgada blanca, jean negro, unas botas verdes, guantes negros y su cabello recogido en una moña alta._

 _Fue la primera vez que ambos se conocieron, la joven lo siguió mirando enojada, y sin que lo supiera el hibrido analizo su ki quedando anonado por lo fuerte y conciso que era a pesar de ser una humana._

— _¿No me vas a responder?_ _—_ _cuestiono un tanto incomoda y molesta por la mirada que le daba el joven frente a ella._

— _N_ _o se preocupe señorita, estoy bien_ _—_ _respondió volviendo su vista al niño dormido, la joven se acercó y dejo la bandeja de comida que había traído en una mesa y seguidamente ir a la camilla del niño._

— _No te preocupes, está fuera de peligro_ _—_ _respondió revisándole la temperatura._ _—A_ _demás, tú deberías estar descansando_ _—_ _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que lo señalaba con el dedo._

— _Ya le dije que estoy bien señorita_ _—_ _hablo con una ligera sonrisa._ _—_ _Soy Gohan, ¿Y usted?_ _—_ _pregunto mirándola fijamente._

— _Videl Satán, ahora si eres tan amable… ¿Volverías a la camilla?—_ _pregunto molesta de nuevo._

 _Gohan decidió no decir nada y solo acoto las órdenes de la oji-azul, además claro de comer lo que le habían llevado aunque claro que no se llenó del todo por obvias razones._

* * *

 _Gohan caminaba elevado por el bosque que estaba cercano a Estrella Naranja, pero al sentir fluctuar un ki algo alto quiso averiguar que era, siguió adentrándose en el bosque y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica que lo atendió haciendo unos esplendidos movimientos de artes marciales; se quedó observándola por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la muchacha se dio cuenta de su presencia._

— _¿Me estabas espiando?_ _—_ _pregunto fingiendo enojo, enseguida el mejor amigo de Trunks negó con sus manos desesperado y nervioso, la joven soltó una gran carcajada que al pelinegro extrañamente le pareció "linda", ante ese pensamiento negó rápidamente y se acercó a saludar a la chica con una sonrisa que causo un leve sonrojo en ella sin ser vista por el guerrero._

— _H_ _ola, y no; no te estaba espiando_ _—_ _objeto nervioso_ _—E_ _staba observando tus movimientos de artes marciales, y de hecho me parece que son sorprendentes, luchas muy bien_ _—_ _alabo._

— _¡Hmp!, ya quisiera luchar bien, comparada con el "Guerrero dorado" ¡no soy nada! ¡Me siento una inútil!_ _—_ _grito ofuscada pateando el suelo, ante la mención de su transformación Gohan se sorprendió, ya que no pensaba que alguien conociera su transformación._

— _¿Guerrero dorado? ¿Quién es el?_ _—_ _pregunto fingiendo demencia._

— _No lo sé con exactitud, pero lucha mucho mejor que yo en todo sentido_ _—_ _respondió totalmente frustrada._

— _N_ _o digas eso, para ser una humana peleas muy bien, eres muy ágil y rápida_ _—_ _elogio el de ojos negros con una sonrisa, la oji-azul ante la mención de la frase "ser una humana" se extrañó y muchas dudas crecieron en su cabeza._

El unigénito de Goku al ver los parámetros de las montañas Paoz descendió lentamente y comenzó el camino hacia el viejo lago que visitaba con su familia, miro nuevamente el cuerpo sin vida que yacía en sus brazos y nuevamente lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos color negro profundo.

 _Después de esa charla Videl sospechaba sobre el nuevo inquilino en el escondite, así que ideo el plan de convencer al jefe del lugar para que hiciera que ambos se quedasen, todos los presentes se sorprendieron dado que Videl no era de las chicas que querían a alguien desconocido en el Bunker._

— _E_ _s para que se recuperen totalmente_ _—_ _fue la excusa que puso ante sus compañeros y amigos, Gohan acepto y siguió cuidando de su hermano menor, desde entonces ha pasado dos días._

 _Trunks había despertado y con un carácter como el de Vegeta al ver que había perdido a su madre se lanzó contra el guerrero, lo que más le dolía a Gohan es que el niño lo culpaba por la muerte de Bulma._

— _N_ _o creo que sea culpa de tu hermano_ _—_ _hablo Videl frenando la discusión entre ambos semi-Saiyajin, el niño peli-morado se iba a lanzar contra Gohan tratando de conectar un puño sin embargo la morena se puso delante de este, acción que desconcertó a ambos guerreros._

— _¿Por qué te metes?_ _—_ _Pregunto con rabia y tristeza, Videl simplemente suspiro y se acercó a él._

— _M_ _ira niño, el dolor físico no calmara el emocional, adelante puedes pegarle a Gohan; pero piensa en cuanto te ha ayudado y más ahora que ya no está tu madre, no te dejes llevar por los estúpidos sentimientos_ _—_ _expreso, no sabía que pronto ella era la que dejaría llevarse por los sentimientos._ _—_ _Además este torpe de aquí por más que le he dicho que estabas bien, no se separaba de ti cuando dormías, en vez de atracarlo deberías agradecerle_ _—_ _finalizo para después dejar solos a los muchachos que resolvieran su conflicto._

— _Perdóname Gohan_ _—_ _dijo lanzándose esta vez para darle un abrazo al joven quien lo consoló por la muerte de la científica._

— _Tranquilo Trunks, ya verás que vamos a derrotar a esas malditas bestias, te lo prometo_ — _lo que no sabían es que cierta pelinegra había escuchado todo._

* * *

 _Una joven de ojos oceánicos ataba los cordones de sus botas color verde para después arreglar sus desordenadas coletas, estaba tan pensativa desde que escucho la conversación de Gohan y Trunks hace una semana que no se dio cuenta de que cierta rubia parlanchina había entrado en su tienda de campaña._

— _¡VIDEL!_ _—_ _el grito que pego la rubia la asusto sacándola de sus pensamientos, molesta y con el entrecejo fruncido volteo hacia la dirección dándole una mirada de hielo a su amiga haciéndola poner nerviosa, suspiro dando visto bueno para que hablara._

— _¿Qué quieres cotorra chillona?_ _—_ _pregunto con una sonrisa, la oji-celeste chillo frustrada por el apodo que la unigénita de Mr. Satán le había otorgado._

— _Solo vine a decir que el grupo de exploración ya se fue_ _—_ _respondió seria, la oji-azul abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y salió disparada hacia la entrada del escondite encontrando a todos recibiendo sus armas y sabiendo que su amiga le jugo una broma grito como nunca la había hecho asustando a los ahí presentes._

— _Videl ¿estás bien?_ _—_ _pregunto un joven rubio de ojos celestes, cuerpo musculoso y sonrisa encantadora que derretía todas la chicas dejándolas a sus pies, excepto a una, a Videl Satán._

— _¡Pero Claro! ¿No miras lo feliz que esta?_ _—_ _respondió la rubia riéndose a carcajada limpia, Videl le lanzo una mirada asesina que callo ambos rubios._

— _Dejen de pelear, no tenemos tiempo para estupideces; toma tus armas Videl_ _—_ _ordeno Tomas el líder del escuadrón._ _—_ _hoy vamos a tener la ayuda de él joven que encontramos herido, Gohan._ _—_ _la pelinegra se sorprendió ante el nombre que dijo su líder._

— _¿Estaré con Videl?_ _—_ _pregunto en tono galán Shapner._

— _Para tu mala suerte bufón, hoy estarás con Jema; Videl estará con Gohan ya que es la más experta en estos casos y debe enseñarle_ _—_ _la chica grito de alegría al ver que no estaría con Shapner el día de hoy y rápidamente se acercó a Gohan quien le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

* * *

— _¡N_ _o es justo!_ _—_ _Shapner por enésima vez en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Jema hizo una mueca de repulsión, Melissa y Katsu se rieron de su mala suerte, Videl le dio una mirada asesina y Gohan solo permanecía callado._

— _¡Maldición cierra tu boca si no quieres que te la vuele a balazos imbécil!_ _—_ _grito Jema, una chica de cabello corto color morado y ojos color verde potente, llevaba puesta una blusa morada, pantalón negro, botas negras, una funda de un revolver colt 45 y un cinturón canana de municiones atados a su cintura, parte de su armamento también estaba una metralleta colgada en la espalda; ella era una chica muy malgeniada lo que la distinguía de la oji-azul es que era la mejor tiradora de armas grandes._

— _N_ _o debí haber venido_ _— susurro_ _Gohan mirando el suelo, Videl lo miro de reojo y teniendo en cuenta que el chico se sentía mal, le hablo sin dejar de lado su hostilidad._

— _Mira torpe yo no quiero parejas incompetentes, así que te diré como manejar una AK-47_ _el joven dirigió su mirada a la chica y esta empezó a explicarle todo lo referente sobre la arma; cuando llegaron bajaron de la camioneta preparándose por si algo pasaba._

─ _Si necesitan ayuda, no duden en llamarnos por la radio; ahora sepárense y traigan todas las provisiones que encuentren_ _—_ _ordeno Tomas yéndose con su pareja hacia el Este, los demás se separaron dejando solos a Gohan y Videl quienes tomaron el camino del Sur._

— _Debes tener cuidado con los bandidos que hay por aquí, ellos a toda costa intentaran matarte ¿Entendido?_ _—_ _cuestiono seria entrando a un almacén siendo seguida por la única familia de Trunks._

— _¿Estas segura de salir del escondite? Pienso que es algo peligroso_ _—_ _razono con tono angustiado y levemente preocupado por la oji-azul, Videl al oír eso se detuvo y volteo a mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido._

— _Si piensas que por ser una chica soy débil, te equivocas_ _—_ _objeto; nuevamente se volteó dándole la espalda al guerrero quien se quedó estático, ninguno de los dos se movió por unos minutos hasta que la pelinegra volvió hablar con una sonrisa en el rostro sin ser detectada por el pelinegro._ _—_ _Andando torpe_ _—_ _sin más, partieron en busca de las anheladas provisiones._

* * *

— _No hay nada aquí_ _—_ _dijo Gohan revisando otro almacén destruido._ _— ¿E_ _ncontrarse algo?_

— _N_ _o, ¿Sabes? Desearía morirme_ _—_ _murmuro sentándose en el suelo y cubriendo su rostro entre las manos, Gohan se sentó al lado de ella, lo que más odiaba él era que las personas no querían vivir._

— _No digas eso_ _—_ _contradijo, Videl se sintió patética al derramarse frente a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía, pero extrañamente ella miraba en Gohan un amigo de confianza, volteo a verle y miro que tenía una triste sonrisa en los labios. –Mi madre murió en mis brazos hace dos años, mi padre cuando tenía 9 y mi madrina recientemente, pero nunca me di por vencido y no pienso hacerlo ahora, tampoco lo hagas tu_ _—_ _le dijo esta vez mirándola fijamente._

— _Vamos_ _—_ _finalizo Videl con una sonrisa que dejo hipnotizado al moreno._

* * *

 _ **1 semana después.**_

— _Bien Trunks, sigue así_ _—_ _felicito Gohan al vez que bloqueaba distintos ataques el niño empezó atacar con más fuerza y velocidad cosa que le sorprendió al pelinegro._

— _¡ELLOS…ELLOS VAN A PAGAR TODO EL DAÑO QUE HAN HECHO, LO PAGARAN!_ _—_ _grito con todo el odio irradiando su ser golpeando de nuevo al pelinegro, el último de los Son guardo silencio, no tenía caso objetar_

— _N_ _o sabía que un niño luchara mejor que yo_ _—_ _escucharon una voz pensativa detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron y encontraron a Videl con una pequeña bolsa plástica, la chica se acercó y se sentó cerca de ellos para seguidamente sacar unos víveres de la bolsa._ _—_ _¿No me piensan saludar?_ _—_ _pregunto levantando una ceja._

— _H_ _ola Videl_ _—_ _hablaron al unísono un tanto sonrojados por la falta de modales, la mejor amiga de Iresa asintió y continúo sacando la comida de la bolsa ante la mirada hambrienta de los Saiyajins._

— _T_ _omen, he sacado algo a escondidas del Bunker para que puedan comer; no es mucho pero…_ _—_ _guardo silencio al ver que ambos jóvenes comían todo lo que les había dado a una velocidad impresionante._ _—_ _Umm Gohan, quiero que me entrenes_ _—_ _dijo seria con una mirada un tanto ilusionada._

— _¿Qué dices? Pero… ¿Para qué quieres que te entrene? Tú ya eres muy fuerte, además Trunks y yo necesitamos ser más fuertes para defenderlos y si estas tu no creo poder…_ _—_ _no termino de hablar al escuchar un fuerte grito de la pelinegra._

— _¿¡ACASO ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE ESTORBO!?_ _—_ _grito dejando mudo a Trunks y poniendo nervioso al hijo de Goku._

— _¡NO, NO, NO! no digo eso…solo que tal vez_ _—_ _nuevamente fue interrumpido por la pelinegra._

— _Empezamos mañana a las 6:30, espero que estés aquí; nos vemos_ _—_ _término y sin esperar la respuesta de Gohan se marchó._

— _V_ _aya esa chica se enoja por todo_ _—_ _dijo Trunks viendo el rostro de pánico de Gohan para después echarse a reír por la mala suerte de su hermano mayor._

Gohan sonrió con nostalgia mientras recordaba todas las explosiones de carácter de Videl, poso el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo delicadamente y empezaba a cavar una tumba, mas recuerdos llegaron.

— _¡Atácame de una maldita vez!_ _—_ _grito Videl al mismo tiempo que seguía intentando conectar un golpe a su maestro, mas no lo conseguía._ _—_ _Se acabó_ _—_ _expreso mirándolo con furia y un aspecto de tristeza que puso mal al joven guerrero._ _—_ _Sé que soy débil comparada contigo pero no me trates como si fuera una inútil, odio que hagan eso_ _—_ _._

— _No eres débil Videl y mucho menos una inútil, es solo que temo hacerte daño_ _—_

— _Gohan es imposible que me causes más daño que Numero 17 y Numero 18_ _—_

— _Entonces entremos como debe ser_ _—_ _hablo a la vez que miraba de reojo como la morena frente a él saltaba de alegría, y con solo el hecho de verla feliz se sentía satisfecho._

 _Ambos se pusieron en posición de lucha para analizar a su oponente frente a ellos, después de varios segundos se lanzaron contra el otro en una sucesión de golpes que iban y venían por todo lado, claro está que el hibrido Saiyajin no usaba toda su fuerza para no lastimar a la testaruda jovencita._

 _Videl se dio cuenta de eso, después de todo no era una principiante en las artes marciales sin embargo estaba satisfecha que Gohan al menos ya la atacaba, esquivo un golpe a tiempo para dirigir su rodilla a su estómago siendo bloqueada por el brazo del guerrero, nuevamente trato de darle un puño en su rostro pero lo que no conto Gohan es que era un engaño; ya que el puño de la pelinegra nunca llego a su rostro._

 _El movimiento cambio rápidamente y se transformó en una patada directa en el estómago, sin dejarlo respirar la justiciera le propino un codazo en la garganta dejándolo sin aire, le hizo una rápida barrida de pies tumbándolo al suelo y antes de que se levantara se sentó a horcajadas sobre el dejando en claro que ella había ganado._

— _¡Te gane, te gane!_ _—_ _grito aplaudiendo como si se tratase de una niña, mientras Gohan la miraba desde el suelo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, la oji-azul le saco la lengua en señal de burla causando que el pelinegro riera._

— _N_ _o me esperaba ese movimiento Videl, eres muy astuta; te felicito_ _—_ _alabo, y solo ahí se dio cuenta de la posición que compartían sonrojándose violentamente._

— _Gracias Go…_ _—_ _no termino de hablar ya que una explosión se escuchó a varios metros de distancia, ambos se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron corriendo al lugar de los hechos._ _—_ _¡No puede ser!_ _¡Me las van a pagar malditos!_ _—_ _iba a dirigirse hacia la rubia pero una mano agarro fuertemente su brazo impidiéndole seguir, volteo su rostro y vio a Gohan totalmente serio y si dejarla decir nada la arrastro para ocultarse detrás de un muro._ _—_ _¿¡Qué te pasa!? Esa maldita mato a tantos y tú no me dejas…_ _—_ _no término de hablar ya que Gohan le cubrió la boca._

— _Escúchame bien, te vas a quedar escondida aquí; y pase lo que pase no salgas ¿Entendido?_ _—_ _Videl asintió, por primera vez en su vida obedeció a alguien._

— _Vámonos de aquí Diecisiete, ya mata…_ _—_ _no fue capaz de terminar su frase ya que una patada la envió varios metros lejos de su hermano, sin dejarla respirar siguió a la rubia y le disparo ráfagas de ki levantando una gran nube de polvo, sin embargo cuando pretendía golpearla nuevamente una patada de diecisiete lo alejo varios metros de la androide femenina._

 _Ambos hermanos se miraron y se lanzaron a una velocidad impresionante para darle una lluvia de puñetazos de manera sincronizada dejando exhausto al futuro padre de Pan, el pelinegro se desmaterializo para aparecer detrás de Diecisiete y conectar una patada tirándolo al suelo pero a su pesar no pudo esquivar la patada de la rubia ya que se había distraído, ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha extremadamente poderosa y veloz, Gohan empezó a ganar ventaja sobre la rubia así que se transformó en Súper Saiyajin logrando que la gemela de Numero 17 retrocediera más y más._

 _Para su mala suerte Número 17 lo ataco por la espalda enviándolo al suelo desde la gran altura a la que estaba peleando con la oji-celeste creando un cráter al impactar con el destruido suelo._

— _V_ _aya Gohan, no te veía hace mucho_ _—_ _expreso de manera burlona el androide juntando su espalda con la de su hermana y estirando sus brazos para crearse una ráfaga de color amarilla en las palmas de ambos._

— _Lamento decirte que no estoy de humor para jugar_ _—_ _término la frase la rubia con crueldad mientras la energía acumulada en sus manos crecía más y más._

— _¡DESAPARECE!- gritaron ambos hermanos lanzando el ataque, pero Gohan fue más astuto y solo cuando el ataque estuvo a centímetros de golpearlo se desmaterializo apareciendo frente a los androides._

— _¡KAME HAME HA!_ _—_ _grito a todo pulmón mandando a los androides al suelo._

 _Ambos hermanos se observaron entre si y se movieron a gran velocidad para atacar a Gohan, el guerrero rubio al verse en problemas aumento su poder y velocidad dando batalla a las creaciones del doctor Gero, para su mala suerte ambos asesinos aumentaron de golpe su poder._

— _Y_ _a me aburriste Gohan…_ _—_ _empezó numero diecisiete con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro._

— _S_ _í, eres muy débil…ya no te queremos para jugar_ _—_ _termino Numero 18 con la misma sonrisa que su hermano para darle una patada al mismo tiempo que su gemelo en el estómago enviándolo al suelo, sin dejarlo recuperarse ambos utilizaron sus ataques más poderosos para dejar a Gohan completamente fuera de la batalla y marcharse rápidamente a otra ciudad._

 _Videl quien aún estaba escondida y vio todo, salió en ayuda de Gohan corriendo lo más rápido posible llegando en cuestión de segundos al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del guerrero._

— _¡GOHAN! ¡GOHAN RESPONDE POR FAVOR!_ _—_ _grito con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sacudía el cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro, la chica miro a todo lugar y decidió cargar a Gohan para llevarlo con dificultad a una casa que aún se mantenía en pie._

 _Una vez hecho eso lo coloco sobre un maltrecho colchón para quitarle la parte superior de su Gi, y empezar a buscar un trapo, cuando al fin lo encontró empezó a limpiarle la sangre que brotaba de las heridas, y al acabar salió de la casa para buscar alguna cura que la sirviera al guerrero; después de una hora regreso y vio con preocupación cómo el único hijo de Milk trataba de levantarse por lo que corrió y lo empujo suavemente al colchón._

— _No te levantes, aun estas herido_ _—_ _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Gohan la miro directo a los ojos para notar un deje de preocupación en ellos haciéndolo sentir culpable. –Me entere que tú eres el guerrero dorado_ _—_ _expreso en burla dejándolo totalmente mudo._

— _M_ _e alegro que estés con vida_ _—_ _cambio de tema rápidamente ya que no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, vio como la mirada de Videl cambio a una que demostraba molestia gesto que lo confundió pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la cachetada que le dio la luchadora._ _—_ _¿Por…porque me pegaste?- pregunto anonadado sobando su mejilla izquierda._

— _¡Porque eres un idiota!_ _—_ _grito con toda su furia y tristeza abrazándolo con fuerza sin importarle sus heridas, el hibrido le miro de manera tierna cosa que la hizo enojar más._ _—_ _¿¡Cómo te atreves a ir a luchar con los androides!?_ _—_ _replico apretando su agarre._

— _Pues porque no quería que mataran a na…_ _—_ _susurro por fin correspondiendo el abrazo._

— _Pensé que habías muerto…_ _—_ _murmuro lo más bajo posible con dolor en su voz, sin embargo Gohan al ser de una raza de otro planeta tenía un oído más desarrollado por lo que escucho perfectamente y se sintió culpable._ _—_ _Bueno, creo que ya estas mejor, vámonos_ _—_ _Videl se separó y se dirigió a la salida ocultando su fuerte rubor._ _—_ _Si no quieres que les diga a todos que eres el "Guerrero dorado", debes enseñarme a volar_ _—_ _termino para salir por la puerta sin ver el rostro de pánico de Gohan._

* * *

— _¡Muy bien Videl, sigue así!_ _—_ _alentó el pelinegro._

 _Una semana había pasado desde el ataque de los androides, ambos justicieros habían regresado el Bunker; el joven había pensado en cómo decirle a Videl que no podía enseñarle a volar por obvias razones pero al parecer la morena no entendía, así que quedo obligado a enseñarle._

— _¡Videl no subas tanto, puedes caer!_ _—_ _grito con algo de pánico, ambos se encontraban en la montaña Paoz entrenando, Gohan se había sorprendido de que la oji-azul expulsara su ki en solo cinco minutos y que ahora se encontrara levitando; simplemente la joven luchadora era una gran alumna._ _—_ _¡VIDEL!_ _—_ _corrió lo más rápido posible al verla caer en picada totalmente agotada, el hermano de Goten en una línea alterna de tiempo atrapo a Videl justo a tiempo antes de que chocara contra el suelo._ _—_ _Te dije que no levitaras tanto_ _—_ _regaño dulcemente._

— _Estuvo cerca_ _—_ _dijo agotada_ _—_ _¿¡Viste!? ¡Ya pude volar!_ _—_ _grito presa de la emoción mientras Gohan se carcajeaba de toda la alegría que desparramaba la femenina._

— _B_ _ueno, he de admitir que tengo una alumna especial_ _—_ _felicito con una sonrisa mientras posaba a la joven en el suelo._ _—_ _Y como es un día de alegría, ¿Qué dice señorita Videl, me acompañaría a una cena?_ _—_ _la femenina le miro sorprendida para después asentir alegremente y posteriormente cocinar un venado para ambos._

— _E_ _sta delicioso, gracias Gohan_ _—_ _menciono con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el joven, Videl le miro devorar por lo que le entro la curiosidad y empezó a cuestionarlo._ _—_ _¿Acaso nunca te llenas?_ _—_ _vio cómo se detuvo de comer abruptamente y poner una mirada triste por lo que se sintió mal, ya que tal vez le haya recordar su pasado._ _—_ _Si no quieres decirme, no importa_ _—_

— _Mañana seguiremos con las lecciones_ _— expreso serio mirándola fijamente._

— _C_ _reo que es hora de irme_ _—_ _se excusó con desanimo; se levantó, limpio su ropa y pretendía marcharse cuando una explosión la interrumpió, por reflejo salto hacia atrás, ambos jóvenes observaron el cielo reconociendo las siluetas que flotaban al instante._

— _V_ _aya Gohan, no sabía que ya tenías novia_ _—_ _aclaro burlonamente Numero Diecisiete aterrizando frente a la morena haciéndola temblar levemente._ _—_ _Oye, no me tengas miedo_ _—_ _en un movimiento veloz el androide masculino agarro el cuello de Videl levantándola unos centímetros del suelo._ _—_ _Debo admitir que sus ojos son más lindos que los tuyos Dieciocho_ _—_

— _Puede ser hermano…_

— _¡D_ _éjala maldito!- grito Gohan lanzándose contra el androide sin embargo la rubia lo tomo desprevenido ya que le pateo la espalda tirándolo al suelo y posando su pie en su espalda impidiéndole levantarse._

— _V_ _aya que te importa esta sabandija… ¿Qué tal si juego un poco con ella?_ _—_ _pregunto con crueldad la mercenaria y posteriormente lanzarle una ráfaga de ki a Videl sacando un grito desgarrador de la chica._ _—_ _¿Sigues viva?_ _— cuestiono al reconocer el cuerpo sangrante pero aún con vida de la mejor amiga de Iresa, volte_ _o a ver a Gohan._ _—_ _Debo decir que tu novia resistente para ser una simple escoria_ _— alabo con sarcasmo para después moverse a una gran velocidad e impactar una atroz patada en el estómago de Videl logrando que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre._

— _¡Déjala!_ _—_ _Gohan se trasformó en súper Saiyajin 2 dispuesto a salvar a la joven, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que Numero Diecisiete apretó su agarre sobre el níveo cuello de la oji-azul._

— _¿Detenerte por una humana cuando hay muchas?...oh espera, es cierto; ya no hay tantos humanos._ _—_ _se burló Numero Dieciocho._

 _El mercenario masculino le lanzo el cuerpo de Videl a él unigénito de Goku quien la atrapo acunándola en sus brazos, lo último que observo el guerrero Z fue un destello de luz._

* * *

— _¿Qué…Que le paso a Videl?_ _—_ _cuestiono una mujer de cabello dorado tomando su rostro entre sus manos, Gohan se quedó callado mientras ambos rubios miraban con horror a la guerrera que se encontraba en una cama con múltiples heridas visibles._

— _Nos atacaron los androides, lo siento; no pude hacer nada_ _—_ _respondió Gohan totalmente serio mirando el suelo._

— _¡Videl esta así por tu culpa!- grito colérico Shapner, una cachetada por parte de Iresa silencio al joven y ambos hombres la miraron con los ojos abiertos mientras ella les devolvía la mirada furiosa._

— _¡Gohan no tiene la culpa de nada! Calmémonos… ¿bien?, mejor esperemos a que Videl se recupere, la cuidaremos; yo seré la primera, Shapner el segundo y Gohan el ultimo, ¿les parece bien?_ _—_ _pregunto un tanto dolida por el estado de su amiga, ambos asintieron sin decir nada y comenzaron su trabajo._

* * *

 _Inútil, sí; esa era la palabra que lo describía perfectamente, por su culpa Videl llevaba una semana postrada en esa cama, internamente se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera conocido, tal vez estaría mucho mejor; tomo delicadamente la mano de la joven artista marcial y fue cuando recordó las palabras que le había dicho cuando había luchado con los androides hace poco._

" _ **¿¡Cómo te atreves a ir a luchar con los androides!?"**_

" _ **Pensé que habías muerto…"**_

 _Observo con desanimo como el pecho de Videl subía y bajaba forzadamente debido al brío que ponía en respirar, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al imaginarse la posibilidad de que no hubiera sobrevivido, tan solo de pensarlo un nudo se instalaba en su garganta, era obvio que la hija de Mr. Satán se había vuelto muy importante para él._

— _No sabes lo culpable que me siento, lo lamento Videl; por mi culpa estas así…_ _—_ _susurro con impotencia acercándose más a la morena, hace un mes ambos se habían conocido y sin embargo él lo sentía como si la hubiese conocido de toda la vida, creando una extraña pero para nada desagradable conexión en poco tiempo._ _—_ _No estarías así si no nos hubiésemos conocido…_ _—_ _murmuro acariciando con su mano libre la mejilla de la mejor amiga de la rubia._

— _¿Pero…que dices? Me gusta el peligro…_ _—_ _expuso la pelinegra débilmente y abriendo sus ojos finalmente, Gohan abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al verla despierta y sin avergonzarse se lanzó a la mujer en un abrazo lleno de alegría y cariño aun sosteniendo su mano, la chica correspondió el gesto avergonzada._ _—Lindo abrazo roba oxigeno Guerrero Dorado…—_ _se burló, el unigénito de Goku se separó rápidamente de ella con miedo demostrado en sus facciones._ _—O_ _ye no lo dije enserio jajá_ _—_

— _Lo sé pero… yo… solo te hago daño Videl_ _—_ _se opuso apesadumbrado, la mujer le miro molesta a la vez que intentaba levantarse, rápidamente el moreno la empujo suavemente a la cama._ _—Y_ _o debo irme… descansa_ _—_ _finalizo saliendo de la habitación._

 _Gohan voló lo más veloz posible de su casa del bosque aun sintiéndose culpable, mientras que la oji-azul soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba sorprendida del abrazo de su maestro de vuelo y quiso que durara un poco más ya que sentía un calor inexplicable, pero claro; su boca no pudo mantenerse cerrada, giro su delicado rostro a la izquierda y miro a sus amigos quienes se lanzaron sobre en ella en un abrazo que fue correspondido, aunque ella solo estaba pensando en el pelinegro._

* * *

— _¿¡NO TE CANSAS DE EVITARME!?_ _—_ _reclamo furiosa la futura madre de Pan al encontrar a Gohan._

 _Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Videl se había recuperado por completo, y donde en ese tiempo siempre trataba de hablar con Gohan pero este la evitaba con una torpe excusa y eso le tenía molesta, no; la tenía furiosa._

— _¡Háblame, grítame o algo; no soporto tú indiferencia!_ _—_ _grito pero el azabache ni siquiera le miraba y ese gesto fue lo que la quebró._ _—_ _¡TE ODIO! ¡Eres un idiota, nada te hice para que me evadieras! ¡Solo dime si te molesta mi presencia y me iré para nunca más regresar!_ _—_ _continuo, esta vez llorando; un nudo se instaló en la garganta del moreno ¿Nunca más regresar? ¿Había escuchado bien?_ _—_ _Como quieras… adiós Gohan…_ _—_ _el mejor amigo de Trunks reacciono y por instinto la tomo de la mano, no podía permitir que se fuera y nunca volviera, no lo soportaría._

— _No te…va…_ _—_ _dudo en hablar, momento que aprovecho la pelinegra para soltarse y continuar su camino, preso de ira grito deteniéndola._ _—_ _¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!, ¡Tu jamas me molestarías! ¡Quiero que te quedes pero…Yo no podría defenderte!_ _—_ _termino pasándose las manos por el cabello desesperado._ _—_ _No quiero que nada te pase Videl…_

— _¿No te cansas de culparte a ti mismo, verdad?_ _— cuestiono_ _, se giró y camino de nuevo hacia Gohan quedando frente a él, miro sus ojos color negro profundo notando duda pero sobre todo miedo, sonrió._ _—_ _¿Qué te hace pensar que te desharás de mi tan fácil? tonto, si no he terminado de aprender a volar_ _—_ _se excusó tomándolo del cuello del uniforme de pelea y posar sus labios sobre los de él, Gohan se sorprendió pero después siguió el beso abrazándola completamente de la cintura, ambos cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron el contacto, les gustaba pues era un beso lleno de amor; lo que no sabían era que un par de rubios los miraban, uno preso de ira y otra tapándole la boca a su amigo para que no arruinara el momento._

 _Desde ese instante no se separaron._

* * *

— _¿Te devuelves con nosotros al Bunker?_ _—_ _pregunto desorientada la rubia, después del beso ambos regresaron a la cabaña algo avergonzados ya que la rubia los venia molestando en el camino._ _— ¿_ _Porque? ¿No te vas a quedar con Gohan? ¿Acaso no te gusto el beso? ¿No lo quieres? ¿Está disponible?_ _—_ _pregunto rápidamente la joven._

— _Gohan ira conmigo, si me voy a quedar con él, por eso voy al Bunker por mis cosas, si…me gusto el beso, si lo quiero, y… un momento ¿Qué?_ _—_ _pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo gesto que hizo que la rubia riera._

— _Tsk mejor, le debes una explicación a Jack ¿No crees?_ _—_ _cuestiono con una sonrisa engreída tocando el punto débil de la justiciera._ _—_ _¿Te imaginas que te dirá?_ _—_ _pregunto en burla._

— _Shapner ya basta…_ _—_ _amenazo abiertamente Iresa, simplemente no podía creer la actitud del rubio._

— _¿Tenías que meterlo en esto, enserio?_ _—_ _pregunto Videl agachando su mirada a la vez que cerraba fuertemente sus puños, ante esto Gohan se extrañó._

— _¿Quién dice que Gohan será mejor?_ _—_ _le dijo sin ser consciente de sus palabras._ _—_ _Me equivoque enamorándome de ti… eres una farsa- ante esa declaración Gohan frunció el ceño y la rubia le pego una cachetada._

— _Gohan ¿Nos vamos?_ _—_ _pregunto la joven acercándose con los ojos llorosos, el guerrero asintió y le dijo que esperara afuera._

— _Iresa déjame solo con Shapner_ _—_ _demando serio, la rubia asintió y salió a acompañar a su amiga, ambos hombres se miraron, uno con enojo y otro con desprecio; sin vacilar el hijo de Goku se acercó al rubio quien por inercia retrocedió, sin embargo el moreno fue más rápido y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa evitando se escape._ _—S_ _i Videl llora por tu culpa, no dudes que acabare contigo ¿Entendiste?_ _—_ _el rubio asintió nervioso para después ambos abandonar la casa._ _—_ _Vamos Videl_ _—_ _le dijo a su pareja, esta asintió para después que su novio la cargara en brazos confundiendo a la rubia parlanchina._

— _¿No piensan subir al auto?_ _—_ _pregunto, ambos negaron y el guerrero empezó a levitar ante la mirada atónita de los rubios, Sharpener al ver la sonrisa de felicidad en Videl se arrepintió de haberle hablado de Jack por lo que decidido se acercó aunque tuvo miedo de la mirada de pocos amigos que le lanzo Gohan._

— _Videl…_ _—_ _llamo la atención de su primer amor._ _—L_ _o siento, no debí haberte hablado así y menos de ese tipo, creo que no acepte que te enamoraras otra vez y yo…bueno sigo estancado esperando a que me aceptes pero veo que Gohan te hace más feliz que ese desgraciado y eso me alegra, cuídala- lo último lo dijo mirando a Gohan ganándose una sonrisa de aprecio._

— _Lo hare._ _— respondió y pensó que Shapner no era tan malo después de todo._ _—_ _¡Nos vemos en el bunker!_ _—_ _grito la pareja y seguidamente irse volando mientras los rubios le seguían a paso tranquilo._

Miro el cuerpo y lo recogió para ponerlo en la improvisada tumba que había realizado, nuevas lágrimas aparecieron y más memorias junto a ella estaban llegando.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no pudo protegerla?

Esas y más preguntas llegaban al recordar las sonrisas y momentos que compartieron, todo era tan injusto.

— _¿No hablas enserio cierto?_ _— G_ _ohan escuchaba la conversación entre Tomas y Videl; ambos habían decidido querer vivir juntos por lo que fueron por todas sus cosas, sin embargo la idea no le agradaba al castaño._ _—_ _Videl…escuchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir, vivimos en un mundo caótico y lo mejor es permanecer juntos como equipo, no te puedes ir; me niego._

— _Lo se Tomas lo sé, pero yo ya no quiero ser parte del escuadrón; quiero irme lejos de aquí, comprendeme por favor…_ _—_ _rogo la mujer de brillantes ojos azules._

— _Videl, yo a ti te veo como una hija, te recate cuando Numero 17 y Numero 18 te iban a matar, entiende que es triste para mí el que te vayas…_

— _Tomas…_ _—_ _murmuro sorprendida al ver la tristeza en los ojos verdes del que era como su segundo padre._

— _Pero sé por experiencia que eres una joven demasiado terca y que a pesar de que te diga que no, tú te iras; así que no me queda más que concederte el permiso…_ _—_ _alego alegre a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo pequeño de la guerrera._ _—_ _Pero no olvides que si tienes algún problema, te recibiremos._

— _Muchas gracias Tomas._ _—_ _sonrió separándose del corpulento cuerpo del líder de su equipo y volteando a ver a Gohan._ _—_ _Vamos…_ _—_ _expreso alegre saliendo de la tienda sin esperar al guerrero, este simplemente se levantó y fue tras ella pero la voz del que crio de la justiciera lo detuvo._

— _Por favor cuidala, Videl es muy importante para mi Gohan…_ _—_ _rogo._

— _Ten por seguro que la cuidare, te pido lo mismo si algún día no estoy…_ _—_ _hablo serio apretando su mandíbula._

— _Seguro que sí._

* * *

— _Lo extrañare demasiado…_ _—_ _murmuro Videl empacando la poca ropa que tenía._

— _Te diría que lo viniésemos a visitar pero sabes que nos estaríamos exponiendo._

— _Lo se Gohan per…_ _—_ _no termino de hablar por dar un respingo al sentir entrar a alguien bruscamente a su tienda._ _—_ _¿Jack?_ _—_ _pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo ante la atenta mirada del mejor amigo de Trunks._

— _Hasta que te encuentro…Tomas dijo que te vas, ¿Es cierto?_ _—_ _pregunto en burla haciendo gruñir a la pareja del hibrido._

— _¿Y si así fuera qué? No es de tu incumbencia…_

— _¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? En eso te equivocas bonita, no te he dado permiso…_ _— sonrió altanero acercándose haciendo que Gohan cerrara sus puños con fuerza._

— _¿Perdón? ¿Y tú quién eres para pedirte permiso? — sonrió de igual forma, no se iba a dejar intimidar frente a Gohan, le demostraría que es una mujer que vale la pena._

— _¿No era tu pareja? ¡Ha! Que memoria mi amor… — dijo acariciando su rostro morbosamente hasta que una mano alrededor de su muñeca se lo impidió. — ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — pregunto furioso zafándose bruscamente del agarre._

— _No te importa, lo que si te pediría es que te alejes de ella si no quieres estar tres metros bajo tierra. — expreso furioso el moreno dejando anonadada a Videl quien no podía creer que Gohan haya amenazada abiertamente a una persona._

— _¿Crees que me da miedo un debilucho como tú? — contesto frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque no duro mucho ya que sus facciones se desdibujaron al sentir una patada en su entrepierna. — ¿Q-Que Dia-Diablos…? — murmuro con dolor mirando a su atacante, nadie más y nadie menos que Videl._

— _¿Tú crees que soy la misma de antes imbécil? Te equivocas, a esa Videl que le rompiste el corazón ya no existe, hazme un favor y no seas tan patético Jack._

 _Videl le miro con una mezcla de emociones como: tristeza, pena, repulsión, furia y miedo; después de todo conocía demasiado bien al joven de cabello azulado como para saber de lo que era capaz._

 _Aun recordaba como ella había caído a los pies del joven sin saber lo que conllevaría, todo iba bien pero el día en que Numero 17 y Numero 18 aparecieron conoció la verdadera cara de su ex novio, este le había dicho que no tenía sentido lo suyo pues ya no tenía dinero y solo eso era lo único que interesaba de su persona._

— _¿Vas a llorar de nuevo?_ _—_ _pregunto con algo de dificultad levantándose y al reconocer las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas de Videl._ _— ¿Enserio a mí me dices patético? ¿V_ _es porque solo te quería por tu cuerpo y dinero?_ _—_ _se acercó hasta la joven y la tomo bruscamente por su antebrazo._ _—No te preocupes preciosa, todavía tienes un buen cuerpo así que nos pode…— no término de hablar ya que un puñetazo en su estómago se robó sus palabras y su aire._

— _S_ _i te vuelves acercar a mi novia no respondo_ _—_ _amenazo nuevamente Gohan tomando a Videl para ponerla detrás de él en un gesto protector._

— _¡Ha! ¡Qué imbécil eres! ¿Enserio los encantos de esta perra te hechizar...?_ _—_ _un nuevo puñetazo y la sangre comenzó a salir, Jack miro furioso al único hijo de Goku y Milk para después sonreír altaneramente levantándose._ _—_ _Está bien, diviértete con esta pu…_ _—_

— _¡LARGO!_ _—_ _grito transformándose en Súper Saiyajin, no iba a dejar que terminara esa palabra, el peli-azul salió huyendo al saber con quién trataba._

— _Gohan… Y-yo per-perdoname…_ _—_ _suplico sentándose en su maltrecha "cama" mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, el hibrido le miro sorprendido ¿De qué se disculpaba? si ella no tenía la culpa._ _—_ _N-no quería que te me-metieras en problemas…_

— _Videl… no debes disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa, no sabe lo que se pierde ese imbécil, tu eres una mujer maravillosa, valiente, hermosa, guerrera y mi novia; ni se te ocurra que te compartiré con nadie…_ _—_ _tranquilizo el moreno sentándose a su lado al tomarla con sus manos el delicado rostro._

— _¿Cómo que no me vas a compartir? ¿Y si llegamos a tener hijos? Yo también debo estar con ellos ¿Sabes?_ _—_ _pregunto abrazándolo por el cuello a la vez que él pasaba sus manos a su cintura; Videl sonrió, Gohan siempre le levantaba el ánimo._

— _¿Hijos?_ _—_ _pregunto rojo como un tomate haciendo que Videl riera a carcajada limpia, sonrió al ver a su guerrera feliz._ _—_ _Bueno, ese es un caso aparte; sin embargo solamente eres mía…_ _—_ _finalizo uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor._ _—_ _Te amo mucho Videl._ _—_ _le dijo al separarse y ahora la sonrojada era ella._

— _Yo también mi amor._

* * *

— _¡Hyaa!_ _—_ _Grito Videl al conectar una potente patada en el estómago del único hijo de la fallecida Bulma._

— _¡Eso es trampa Videl! ¡Me atacaste desprevenido!_ _—_ _hizo un puchero el preadolescente._

— _Pero claro que no Trunks, tú fuiste el que se distrajo y en una batalla a muerte contra los androides no puedes hacer eso. — hablo una tercera voz a sus espaldas, ambos giraron sus rostros encontrando a Gohan sonriente y mientras uno se alegraba otro fruncía el entrecejo._

— _Bueno, está bien; te felicito Videl, pero ni creas que me volverás a ganar. — expreso en burla tal y como lo hacía su fallecido padre. — ¿Ya nos vamos Gohan?_

— _Así es Trunks, ve adelantándote a la cabaña, iremos enseguida._

— _¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos Videl! — la joven le dio una sutil sonrisa al ver al pelilla partir para después girarse en dirección a Gohan con molestia._

— _¿Sigues enojada?_ _—_ _pregunto en forma de puchero y burla sin embargo el rostro de la chica no cambio._ _—V_ _amos Vi, no me iré por mucho tiempo_ _—_ _dijo tomándola de la mano._

 _Dos meses habían pasado desde que ambos se fueron de aquel refugio hacia su casa en las montañas y desde ese momento la relación de ambos ha florecido mucho, la chica había aprendido a volar y sus ataques junto con su defensa habían mejorado gracias a Gohan._

— _Videl te comportas como una niña, ¿No crees que soy lo suficientemente grandecito como para irme a algún lado solo?_ _—_ _cuestiono serio, la joven le miro indignada y se soltó de su agarre enfrentándolo._

— _¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Tengo miedo de que te mueras, por eso no quiero que te vayas!_ _—_ _grito desesperada y unas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro._

— _N_ _o Videl por favor eso no, no quiero que llores mi amor, sabes que no me gusta_ _—_ _expreso sintiéndose culpable para acercarse a ella y abrazarla._ _—S_ _olo me iré por un mes_ _—_ _afirmo._

— _S_ _olo prométeme que volverás_ _—_ _pidió limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando los orbes de Gohan, el chico asintió y ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor._ _—_ _nos vemos en un mes._ _—_ _finalizo después del beso._

— _Será un entrenamiento rápido, lo prometo Vi_ _—_ _ambos se dieron un último beso para después dirigirse a la cabaña donde Trunks los esperaba con un pequeño bolso donde se suponía iban las provisiones para el entrenamiento._

 _Maestro y alumno despegaron ante la atenta mirada oceánica de Videl, suspiro deseando que regresaran pronto, rogaba que todo fuera bien; observo su hogar y entro, debía descansar._

* * *

 _ **Corporación Capsula, Capital del Oeste.**_

— _A_ _sí que esta es la famosa máquina del tiempo_ _—_ _alabo Gohan mirando la empolvada creación de su madrina y distinguiendo los planos sobre la mesa._

— _¿Por qué le dijiste a Videl que íbamos a entrenar?_ _—_ _pregunto revisando los planos, suerte que había sacado el intelecto de su madre por lo que entendía perfectamente las formulas._

— _N_ _o me gusta mentirle Trunks, pero los androides andan rondando por la capital del oeste y si ella sabía que venía aquí no me hubiera dejado hacerlo._ _—_ _respondió la pregunta de su discípulo tomando unas herramientas para empezar a trabajar._ _—_ _Vamos, empecemos con esto_ _—_ _término para meterse debajo de la máquina y empezar a arreglarla._

— _¿Crees que podamos lograrlo?_ _—_ _pregunto el niño mirando a su maestro._

— _No lo sé, pero esta es la única esperanza._

 _Si no podían matar a los androides viajar al pasado para ir por Goku era la única solución._

 _ **Montaña Paoz.**_

 _Había pasado una semana desde que Gohan se había ido a entrenar con Trunks, una larga semana en que había entrenado rigurosamente y ordenar su hogar de vez en cuando, como justo ahora._

 _Bufo con molestia al no poder alcanzar la parte más alta del armario de la habitación del hibrido por lo que tomo una silla y se subió en ella para desempolvar sin embargo al ser de poca resistencia cayó al suelo tirando unos cuantos papeles que estaban escondidos._

 _Con leves facciones de dolor en su rostro y total curiosidad tomo el papel y lo abrió descubriendo algo que la dejo atónita, pues eran unos planos de una "Máquina del tiempo", ¿Acaso Gohan no había ido a entrenar? ¿Qué hacían estos planos en su habitación? La sorpresa paso a furia al ver que su novio le había ocultado semejante cosa._

 _No podía hacer nada más que esperar para hablar con él._

* * *

 _ **3 semanas después.**_

 _Su boca era cubierta por sus delicadas manos para evitar hacer el menor ruido posible, sabía que ellos todavía estaban ahí, agradecía su suerte porque no la encontraron; todo iba bien hasta que una explosión la despertó de su sueño por lo que rápidamente se acercó a la ventana observando como los ataque de ki se acercaban más a ella, sin pensar mucho tomo lo que era más importante entre todo los planos de la máquina del tiempo._

 _Solo había alcanzado a encapsular una pequeña maleta con todo dentro cuando una explosión en su cabaña la mando a volar unos 10 metros estrellándose contra un árbol, sabía que algo se había roto en el proceso; abrió sus ojos con dificultad y reconoció las figuras de los androides destruyendo su hogar y riendo macabramente._

 _Rogaba que Gohan llegara a tiempo._

— _¡Sabemos que estás ahí Gohan! ¡Sal de ahí y juguemos!_ _—_ _grito la rubia arrojando bolas de ki a toda dirección, la morena observo asustada como un ataque se dirigía a ella así que creo una barrera de ki que disminuyo el impacto, suerte que Gohan le había enseñado eso en caso de emergencia._

— _Vámonos de aquí Numero 18, no está._

— _Tsk, maldición; y yo que quería jugar, bueno que más da, larguémonos de este lugar._ _—_ _la mercenaria empezó a volar cuando detecto una débil energía girándose enseguida._ _—_ _espera Numero 17, aquí hay alguien._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _¿¡Quien anda ahí!?_ _—_ _grito con potencia ignorando la duda de su gemelo, Videl tembló de miedo, no se podía mover y a la corta distancia que estaba de los monstruos mecánicos la encontrarían; con toda la energía que pudo rodo hasta quedar detrás de un montón de tierra cubriéndose su boca._

— _Aquí no hay nadie y si lo había ya no está, vámonos Numero 18_ _—_ _expreso el androide masculino cansado._

— _Como quieras._

 _Y así ambos abandonaron lo que quedaba de la cabaña de Gohan._

 _La mujer suspiro débilmente para seguidamente cerrar sus ojos color océano, necesitaba descansar._

* * *

— _Qué bueno que llega…_ _—_ _el pelinegro no acabo de hablar ya que vio como lo que quedaba de su casa aún se estaba quemando, el pánico entro por su cuerpo al no mirar a Videl por ningún lado._ _—_ _¡VIDEL! Trunks encárgate del fuego_ _—_ _ordeno para después aterrizar y correr por el bosque con la esperanza de ver a su novia con una sonrisa._ _—_ _¡VIDEL RESPONDE!_ _—_ _grito más fuerte desesperándose cada vez más._

— _Go… Gohan…_ _—_ _susurro Videl al reconocer la voz del futuro padre de Pan, debía llamar su atención con algo; sus ojos buscaron frenéticos reconociendo una piedra tomándola rápidamente entre sus sangrantes manos._

— _¡Videl! ¡RESPONDE!_ _—_ _grito Gohan arrepintiéndose por haberla dejado sola, iba a irse a otro lado cuando siento una piedra rebotar contra su cuerpo, giro en dirección a quien le había lanzado el objeto reconociendo enseguida a su pareja._ _—_ _¡Videl! ¿¡Que te paso!?_ _—_ _pregunto histérico corriendo hacia el maltrecho cuerpo de su guerrera y cargándola con cuidado._

— _L_ _os androides atacaron, estaba dormida cuando escuche… la explosión cof cof solo alcance a sacar unas cosas antes de que… ¡Ahg! la cabaña explo-plotara mandándome contra un árbol… y luego una ataque de ki me dio pero…baje el impacto con una barrera de energía… cof cof_ _— narro totalmente adolorida y sin fuerzas._

— _Tranquila te daré una semilla del ermitaño para que te recuperes, no hables más ahora. — le hablo con vez dulce, se sentía tan feliz de tenerla en sus brazos aún con vida, luego de eso ninguno hablo hasta llegar con Trunks. —Trunks busca otro lugar, este ya no es seguro; yo te sigo. — hablo, el niño asintió volando siendo seguido de cerca por la pareja. —Aguanta un poco más Videl…— rogo uniendo sus labios con los de ella._

— _Te amo Gohan._

— _Yo también._

 _Una vez llegaron cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, Gohan acostó a su delicada novia en la cama para después sacar del bolsillo de su Gi una semilla del ermitaño, suerte que sabía cómo plantarlas, los libros si servían después de todo; se acercó y se la dio a Videl que con algo de dificultad masco la medicina y trago curándose enseguida._

— _Te preguntare de esto luego…_ _—_ _murmuro sorprendida la mujer aun recostada mirando con una sonrisa a Gohan._

— _Me alegro que estés bien._ _—_ _murmuro de igual manera acariciando el rostro de su novia con delicadeza._

— _Lo mismo digo._ _—_ _tenia sueño, y a pesar de haberse curado necesitaba descansar sin embargo un asunto en su mente no la hizo esperar._ _—_ _¿Cómo les fue… con la máquina del tiempo?_

— _¿Ma-máquina del tiempo?_ _—_ _repitió la pregunta totalmente nervioso, ¿Videl se había dado cuenta?_ _—_ _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _No estoy de humor para que me ocultes cosas Gohan, dime la verdad; ¿Qué es eso sobre una máquina del tiempo?_ _—_ _cuestiono enojándose poco a poco._

— _No te estoy ocultando nada._ _—_ _Videl miro sus facciones, estaba serio pero sabía que mentía._

— _¡Mentiroso!_ _—_ _grito levantándose, se tambaleo levemente ya que aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente pero eso no le importaba._

— _¡No te estoy mintiendo! Videl será mejor que descanses no sabes lo que dices…_ _—_ _le dijo sorprendiendo a la mujer frente a si, ¿le estaba llamando loca?_

— _¿¡Que no sé lo que digo!? ¡Yo no soy una estúpida Son Gohan! ¡Dime la verdad!_

— _¡Pero si ni siquiera te estoy mintiendo! ¿¡Que verdad quieres que te diga!? Además, ¿¡Tienes alguna clase de prueba!?_ _—_ _cuestiono esperanzado de acabar la conversación con esa pregunta._

— _¡Oculta bien los planos para la próxima vez!_

— _¿Q-Que?_ _—_ _logro formular apenas._ _—_ _¿¡Entraste a mi habitación!?_

— _¿¡Y si así fuera que!? ¿¡Me ocultas algo más!?_

— _¡No tenías ningún derecho!_ _—_ _grito más furioso que nunca, Videl le miro con sorpresa y miedo, ese no era el Gohan que conocía; sin embargo no se dejaría intimidar._

— _¿¡Porque no!? ¿¡Acaso no confías en mí!?_ _—_ _cuestiono esta vez desesperada en lugar de enfadada, le dolía que en este tiempo juntos él no confiara en ella._ _—_ _¡Tú conoces todo de mí, pero yo no!_ _—_ _su tono de voz disminuía más y más._

— _¿¡Acaso te pedí que me contaras tu vida!? ¿¡No verdad!? ¡Entonces no reclames nada! — Videl le miro totalmente muda y ahí Gohan se dio cuenta de sus palabras. —Vi-Videl yo…_

— _Y-ya veo… lo siento, no tenía idea._ _—_ _susurro totalmente dolida y con ganas de llorar, que patética se sentía._

— _Videl discúlpame… yo no quise decir eso… yo_ _—_ _fue interrumpido por la débil voz de su novia._

— _Vete…no quiero verte, largo._ _—_ _Gohan sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al reconocer una que otra lagrima descendiendo por la nívea piel de Videl así que sin decir nada salió._

 _Una vez Gohan salió la justiciera se derrumbó sobre su cama llorando, ella era una chica fuerte pero cuando una persona que quería la hería era difícil contener sus sentimientos, era fuerte pero no era de piedra._

 _El pelinegro se encontraba en el sillón totalmente desesperado, no midió las palabras que salieron de su boca y por culpa de su temperamento había generado una pelea con su novia, todo por culpa de sus secretos._

— _¿Qué sucede hermano?_ _—_ _el oji-negro miro a su "hermano menor", Trunks; quien se había preocupado al verlo decaído; Gohan le contó lo sucedido ganándose palabras de apoyo que agradeció gustoso._ _—P_ _or cierto Gohan, Iresa me llamo quiere mi ayuda para conseguir comida para el Bunker ¿me dejas ir?_ _—_

— _Solo ten cuidado, y si ves a los androides ni se te ocurra atacarlos, solo escondete, ¿Entendiste?_

— _¡Sí! ¡Gracias Gohan! ¡Nos vemos y no te desanimes!_ _—_ _grito ya fuera de la cabaña._

 _Gohan suspiro mientras pensaba en cómo reconciliarse con Videl, se sentía vacío sin los besos de su novia, como se odiaba en este mismo instante._

* * *

 _ **Media noche.**_

 _No podía soportarlo más, el no estar con Videl lo tenía deprimido y eso que solo habían pasado 5 horas desde que no le dirigía la palabra, decidido se dirigió a la habitación de la oji-azul para tocar la puerta pero para su mala suerte no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar y nuevamente el silencio le contesto por lo que dejándose de amabilidades entro sin tocar, por suerte estaba sin seguro._

— _Necesito_ _hablar contigo_ _—_ _demando serio, Videl se giró hacia el con gesto serio; Gohan se le adelanto._ _—A_ _ntes de que me eches, quiero pedirte perdón, no debí haberte ocultado nada, también debí seguir tu ejemplo y hablar de mi vida contigo, no creas que no confió en ti; es solo que me es difícil hablar de mi pasado_ _—_ _dijo lo último en susurro, Videl escuchó atentamente y suspiro, sabía que Gohan no mentía porque si, por lo que debía ser algo serio el no querer hablar con ella._

 _Con la luz de luna iluminando su andar, se acercó lentamente hasta estar solo a unos pasos de él, ambos se miraron a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, solo bastaba mirarse para entender que todo estaba bien._

— _Perdoname tu a mí, no debí acorralarte, solo quería que contaras conmigo para lo que sea._ _—_ _rio abrazándolo por el cuello mientras sentía los brazos de su novio alrededor de su cintura._ _—P_ _ase toda la tarde encerrada pensando el porqué de tu actitud pero me di cuenta que actué mal y…_ _—_ _fue silenciada por un beso apasionado del pelinegro, al principio se sorprendió pero después siguió el beso con la misma intensidad, aunque se separaron por falta de aire._

— _¿Y ese beso?_ _—_ _pregunto en burla la morena._

— _Extrañaba besarte._

— _¿No crees que estas exagerando? Te contuviste por un mes._

— _Porque no te tenía cerca, sin embargo ahora si…_ _—_ _nuevamente unió sus labios con los de Videl pero a diferencia del anterior beso este estaba cargado con pasión y deseo._

— _Gohan…_ _—_ _murmuro sorprendida por el gesto._

— _Videl yo…_ _—_ _se iba a disculpar por tal arrebato hacia su novia sin embargo los labios de ella misma se lo impidieron, nuevamente se separó._ _—_ _¿Estas segura…de que quieres hacer "eso"?_ _—_ _pregunto tímido, no ocultaba que sentía deseo de llegar a un nuevo nivel con su novia pero no lo podía hacer si ella no estaba de acuerdo, no es que fuera tonto tampoco, gracias a los libros que leyó de pequeño sabía algo del tema._

— _Estoy segura Gohan…_ _—_ _susurro a su oído haciendo que el guerrero sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, nuevamente ambos unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y también deseo hacia el otro._

 _La mujer de cabello negro y potentes ojos azules dirigió sus brazos a la parte superior del Gi de Gohan para quitárselo dejándolo solamente con el pantalón y su camiseta color azul, el ahijado de Bulma gruño levemente al sentir las delicadas manos de su novia por debajo de su camisa acariciando sus músculos y queriendo no quedarse atrás la abrazo por la cintura con su brazo derecho mientras que su mano izquierda se dirigía a los rulos de ella y quitárselos liberando su larga melena azabache._

— _Eres hermosa…_ _—_ _susurro al mirarla con el cabello suelto y enredando sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello azabache la acerco nuevamente para fundirse en un profundo beso._

 _El moreno mordió levemente los labios de Videl haciendo que esta abriera la boca por sorpresa por lo que aprovecho para introducir su lengua y besarla más profundamente logrando que la oji-azul dejara salir un suspiro lleno de placer, Videl dio un leve brinco para rodear la cadera de Gohan con sus piernas y quedar más juntos el uno con el otro, el Gran Saiyaman en otra línea del tiempo la sujeto firmemente con la finalidad de dirigirse y sentarse en la cama._

— _Te amo tanto Videl… — le dijo pasando de besar sus labios a besar su níveo cuello._

 _La joven enredo sus delicados dedos entre los cortos cabellos de Gohan logrando que no se separase de ella, Videl se preguntaba si su pareja ya había estado con alguna mujer o solo se estaba dejando llevar porque ¿Para qué negarlo? El Saiyajin tenía un talento nato._

 _Gohan olio el aroma natural de Videl y le encantaba, no podía haberse equivocado de mujer, ella era simplemente perfecta, con cautela dirigió sus manos a los filos de la camiseta blanca de Videl y la retiro suavemente dejándola solamente con el sostén, la observo de arriba abajo maravillado causando que su pareja se sonrojara._

— _Pensé que eras tímido… — expreso roja como un tomate cubriéndose en vano su cuerpo causando que su novio riera._

— _No te cubras Vi, eres perfecta… — contesto con un singular brillo en los ojos quitando los brazos de la mujer de alrededor de su cuerpo, nuevamente la beso pero esta vez acaricio su seno con su mano derecha haciendo que la joven gimiera._

 _Poco a poco el deseo entre ambos subió hasta verse totalmente acostados en la cama, Gohan arriba de Videl besándola con pasión y acariciando su seno aun cubierto por la molesta tela, sin embargo la justiciera era una guerrera nata y a pesar de que estaba disfrutando no se iba a dejar ganar._

 _En un movimiento rápido ella quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre el con una sonrisa de victoria y un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, le quito la camiseta azul dejando al descubierto el tonificado cuerpo del discípulo de Piccolo, nuevamente se acostó sobre él uniendo sus narices y riendo al unísono._

— _Eres muy guapo mi amor… — susurro en el oído con voz coqueta a la vez que acariciaba los pectorales del moreno arrancando un suspiro de pasión._

 _La mujer al sentirse poderosa prosiguió a besar su cuello y su pecho mientras dirigía sus manos al cinturón azul y retirarlo para permitir el acceso de sus delicadas manos dentro del pantalón, Videl sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba por lo que empezó acariciar el miembro de su novio quien gruño lleno de placer._

 _Pero al tener sangre de la raza guerrera no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil así que se sentó con la mujer aun encima suyo y de un rápido movimiento le quito el sostén haciendo que Videl diera un respingo de sorpresa, sonrió victorioso y la beso apasionadamente para después dirigir su boca a su seno izquierdo mientras que con su mano acariciaba el derecho._

— _Gohan… — suspiro al sentir leves mordiscos en su pezón a la vez que el otro era acariciado con algo más de fuerza._

 _El hibrido Saiyajin giro nuevamente quedando sobre el cuerpo de la Gran Saiyaman 2 en otra línea del tiempo y aun mordisqueando el pezón de la joven guio sus manos para en un movimiento audaz quitarle el pantalón de mezclilla y bragas al mismo tiempo._

 _Ambos se miraron con algo de vergüenza pero eso no los detuvo a unir sus labios nuevamente, el guerrero separo sutilmente las piernas de Videl y guio su mano al clítoris para acariciarlo suavemente logrando que la joven gimiera su nombre._

 _La mejor amiga de Iresa arqueo su espalda al sentirse explorada tan abiertamente, su cabello estaba enredado debido a retorcerse y poco a poco estaba empezando a sentir que su intimidad reaccionaba a las atrevidas caricias de Gohan; pero como la luchadora nata que era la joven también le quito los pantalones y calzoncillos dejándolo a su merced._

 _El moreno mordió con algo de brusquedad los labios de Videl al sentir que ella le acariciaba suavemente de arriba a abajo, gruño demostrando que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo._

— _¿Quién es el que disfruta ahora eh? — pregunto con burla sin saber que esa sería la provocación que lograría liberar la faceta de Gohan que solo ella conocería._

 _Un jadeo salió de la boca de Videl al sentir como su pareja la penetraba con dos de sus dedos, la joven se preguntaba quién era este hombre que hacía que se volviera loca de placer, pero esa preguntaba quedaría sin respuesta, por ahora._

— _Gohan… Gohan… — el hibrido sonrío con superioridad al oír los jadeos de Videl por el ir y venir de sus dedos, deseando oírla más, que disfrutase más, sentirla más; mordisqueo nuevamente el erecto pezón de la oji-azul quitándole la poca sensatez que le quedaba._

 _De repente el cuerpo de Videl comenzó a convulsionar levemente al sentir su primer orgasmo, momento que aprovecho Gohan para acariciar todo su cuerpo de principio a fin mimándola con cariño._

 _Aprovechando el momento Gohan beso los rosados labios de Videl a la vez que separaba ligeramente sus piernas para dirigir su ya erecto miembro a la intimidad de la joven e introducirlo suavemente hasta chocar con una pequeña barrera, dio un último empujón completando su unión._

 _El maestro de Trunks se mantuvo un momento quieto al ver leves facciones de molestia en el rostro de Videl por lo que beso su cuello y rostro tratando de que pasara, la oji-azul rio al sentir los mimos de Gohan dándole señal verde haciendo que este saliera casi por completo y volviera a entrar creando una deliciosa fricción._

— _Gohan… Gohan…— susurro en su oído haciendo que el moreno aumentara poco a poco el ritmo, la mujer de largo cabello azabache rodeo la cadera de su pareja con sus piernas logrando que se profundizara su unión._

 _Los suspiros, jadeos y gimoteos de cada uno de ellos aumentaban cada vez más, siempre pensando en el otro y como complacerlo, Gohan hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Videl tratando de controlar sus gruñidos mientras la azotaba con fiereza y cariño._

 _La velocidad fue aumentando hasta que el cuerpo de Videl nuevamente tembló por llegar a su clímax, sabiendo que le quedaba muy poco a Gohan para sentir su punto máximo empezó a besar su cuello a la vez que lo acariciaba por todo su cuerpo._

— _Mi amor… sigue, más rápido… — susurro con voz sensual en su oído para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de este ganando un gruñido por parte del Saiyajin._

 _Tal y como se lo pidió la doncella bajo su cuerpo aumento de ritmo sintiendo que iba a colapsar pronto, Gohan la tomo de la cadera y dio un último empujón liberando su esencia más íntima en su interior; ambos jadearon el nombre del otro al terminar el acto y seguidamente compartir un beso._

 _El moreno salió de la cavidad estrecha de su mujer para acostarse sobre su brazo derecho y atraer el delicado cuerpo de Videl con el izquierdo, sonrío al sentir el frenético latir de su corazón._

— _No sabía que eras tan bueno en esto… ¿Has estado con otra mujer? — pregunto fingiendo celos causando que Gohan riera sonoramente._

— _Por supuesto que no, ¿Desde cuando eres celosa? — cuestiono en burla, Videl alzo un poco su cuerpo para acercarse y unir sus narices._

— _Desde que te conocí, te amo Gohan._

— _Yo también te amo Videl. — murmuro besando sus labios como última vez en esa noche. —Buenas noches._

— _Buenas noches. — respondió acostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Gohan tomo las sabanas y las echo encima de ambos, apego más a Videl a su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos._

 _Ambos merecían su respectivo descanso._

* * *

 _Una joven de cabello negro y ojos color azul profundo se encontraba preparando el desayuno para ambos guerreros quienes habían salido a entrenar temprano en la mañana, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro al recordar la noche especial que paso con Gohan hacía ya una semana._

 _Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí al sentir unos poderosos brazos rodearla y besar su mejilla, sabiendo de quien se trataba se giró instantáneamente y beso sus labios gesto que fue correspondido._

— _Llegaron antes de lo esperado…_ _—_ _sonrió mirando los orbes negros de Gohan._

— _No podía estar sin ti._ _—_ _respondió simplemente._

— _Puf cursi, ve siéntate; les serviré enseguida el desayuno._

 _Tal y como lo dijo la joven justiciera los jóvenes guerreros se sentaron y sirvió sus respectivos platos, como siempre quedo sorprendida al ver la cantidad de comida que ingerían a una velocidad impresionante, sin embargo dejo las preguntas para cuando estuvo sola con Gohan acostada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol._

— _Tus ojos tienen ese brillo de curiosidad que me encanta, así que adelante, pregunta._ _—_ _rio el moreno acariciando la cintura de Videl por debajo de su blusa._

— _En primera, ¿Qué era esa semilla que me diste cuando estaba mal herida?_ _—_ _cuestiono sin dudar._

— _Una semilla curativa que crecía debajo de la torre del maestro Karin…_ _—_ _se detuvo al ver la mirada confundida de Videl y rio, tal vez era mejor contar todo._

— _No te entiendo._ _—_ _expreso inflando sus mejillas en un gesto adorable._

— _Comenzare desde el cero, ¿Te parece?_ _—_ _cuestiono ganando un asentimiento de cabeza._ _—_ _Bien, mi padre se llamaba Son Goku, él era un guerrero que provenía de otro planeta, más específicamente de una raza llamada Saiyajin._

— _¿¡Eres un extraterrestre!? ¿¡Me enamore de un extraterrestre!?_ _—_ _pregunto más para sí misma que para el totalmente alarmada._

— _Oh, ¿Enamorada?_ _—_ _le devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa pícara logrando que un intenso sonrojo cubriera su rostro._

— _Continua._ _—_ _esta vez se acostó sobre él y hundió su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello aspirando su aroma, Gohan la abrazo mientras daba caricias por toda su espalda._

— _Él fue un sobreviviente al ser enviado a la Tierra cuando era un bebe, ya que el planeta estallo por un malvado emperador llamado Freezer; cuando llego mi padre fue criado por mi bisabuelo llamada Son Gohan solo que el problema era que mi padre era muy agresivo._ _—_ _el moreno sintió como Videl afirmaba por lo que continuo._ _—_ _sin embargo cayo de un acantilado y al golpearse la cabeza olvido todo y se convirtió en un niño dócil, desgraciadamente un día mi padre miro la luna llena y se convirtió en Ozaru, un mono gigante y por accidente mato a mi bisabuelo, terminando por criarse solo._

— _Pobre de tu padre._ _—_ _susurro la morena._

— _mi padre conoció a Bulma Brief y juntos emprendieron una aventura para buscar las esferas del Dragon, esferas que cumplen deseos como el de revivir a la gente._ _—_ _ante esa declaración la joven se levantó y le miro esperanzada._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que podremos revivir a las personas cuando derrotes a Numero 17 y Numero 18?_

— _No Videl, lo siento; los androides mataron al creador de las esferas y por ende estas dejaron de funcionar._

— _Oh, continúa. — hablo algo decaída ocultando su rostro nuevamente._

— _En fin, dentro de la aventura conocieron al maestro Muten Roshi quien tiempo después entreno a Goku, ah sí claro; también conocieron a mi madre, Milk Ox._

— _¿Te refieres a la princesa de la Tierra del fuego? — cuestiono sorprendida. — ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes un linaje real, cierto?_

— _Bueno si, pero como mi madre no acepto el título al casarse con mi padre, ya no lo soy; en fin, luego de que mi padre ayudara a salvar el castillo de mi padre al traer a Roshi para apagar el fuego, él lo entreno junto con otro niño de nombre Krilin. — continuo. — luego ambos participaron en el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales y es ahí donde iniciaron los problemas._

…

— _Derrotamos a Vegeta y a su compañero y vivimos un tiempo leve de paz hasta que apareció Freezer, todos viajamos a un planeta llamado Namekusejin, bueno no todos; mi padre estaba herido por la batalla contra Vegeta así que se tuvo que quedar, yo viaje con Bulma y Krilin para buscar las esferas del Dragon de ese planeta y revivir a nuestros amigos, pero nuevamente los problemas llegaron._

— _Que suertudos son Gohan. —hablo con sarcasmo la oji-azul._

— _Lo sé, al enterarnos que Freezer quería las esferas del Dragon tratamos de obtenerlas primero pero nos llegó la sorpresa de que Vegeta también las quería, e inesperadamente al tener el mismo odio hacia el emperador del mal nos unimos, luchamos con las fuerzas Gyniu que eran secuaces de Freezer pero nos derrotaron, por suerte llego mi padre. — conto con cierto nostalgia. —Después de un tiempo llego la batalla final y Freezer al verse acorralado contra el poder de mi padre asesino a Krilin, aunque fue un grave error._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque mi padre al enfadarse tanto alcanzo la fase del Súper Saiyajin a lo que ustedes le dice "Guerrero Dorado" y eso era lo que más temía el emperador del mal, Dende invoco a Porunga de acuerdo al plan y deseo que todos a excepción de mi padre y Freezer abandonaran el planeta por lo que no supimos a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió después; solo supimos todo con detalle cuando mi padre llego y nos contó todo. — los ojos de Gohan brillaron al llegar a la parte de la historia que no quería. —había escapado justo a tiempo antes de que Namekusejin explotara y aterrizo en otro planeta donde le enseñaron una técnica llamada tele-trasportación, lastimosamente Freezer también sobrevivió y vino a la tierra con idea de venganza, todos incluyéndome ya estábamos preparados, incluido Vegeta aunque no tuvimos que luchar ya que mi padre llego justo a tiempo y lo derroto definitivamente._

— _¿Estas bien? — pregunto su novia al notar sus ojos tristes._

— _Sí, tranquila; un tiempo paso y mi padre adquirió cáncer de corazón y como no hubo cura, murió. —Videl se sintió culpable al pedir que le contara todo y al parecer eso lo noto Gohan quien le dio un beso. —No te sientas culpable, de todas maneras quería hablar de esto con alguien._

— _De todas maneras no debí obligarte, lo siento._

— _Luego llegaron ellos, los malditos androides aparecieron; todos los guerreros Z lucharon pero no pudieron hacerles de frente y Numero 17 y Numero 18 los asesinaron a todos, menos a mí que logre sobrevivir; me enfurecí tanto al ver a mis amigos muertos que alcance la fase del Súper Saiyajin por lo que seguí entrenando hasta ahora._

— _Hmm… Gohan, ¿Qué paso con tu madre? —le daba miedo preguntar al ver que el brillo de nostalgia no había desaparecido, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba._

— _Los androides la mataron al igual que mi abuelo, murió en mis brazos. —la mujer lo abrazo con fuerza dándole confort y que el recibió gustoso._

— _No me cuentes más, o al menos que ya hayas acabado…_

— _Ya termine, supongo que la muerte de Bulma ya lo sabes._

— _Sí, recuerda que me lo contaste cuando estábamos buscando provisiones, al igual que lo de tu madre pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de que, ahora lo sé; me siento tan tonta por recordarte tu pasado._

— _Ya te dije que no te sintieras así mi amor, ya paso. — murmuro acariciando su rostro._

— _Te prometo que yo no moriré._

— _Eso es bueno._

Mentira.

Gohan apretó los puños furioso al recordar aquella promesa, todo fue una farsa pero no le reclamaba nada porque el culpable de que ella estuviera bajo tierra era de él y solamente de él.

Maldecía el momento en que la dejo ir.

— _¿Es-estas bromeando ver-verdad?_ _—_ _tartamudeo anonadado con una mirada seria, Videl sintiéndose culpable agacho su mirada mientras lagrimas descendían de sus bellos ojos azules._

— _L_ _o que oíste, yo… ya no quiero estar contigo, no podemos…_ _—_ _respondió con dificultad, habían pasado ya tres meses desde que ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, sucediendo lo inevitable; quedo embarazada, sabiendo que en este futuro era complicado ser padres la joven tomo la decisión más difícil, la cual era abandonar a Gohan. –No podemos seguir juntos… "_ _ **no quiero darte problemas con mi hijo**_ _"- pensó lo último cubriendo su rostro con sus manos enguantadas._

— _Dime una razón por la cual no podemos seguir juntos._ _—_ _demando Gohan apretando sus puños._

— _No te quiero._ _—_ _murmuro con fuerza para no derrumbarse más de lo que estaba._

— _¡Mientes!_ _—_ _si bien trato de sonar enojado su voz salió en un murmuro totalmente abatido._ _—_ _Videl por favor…_ _—_ _suplico con voz queda pero al no mirar ninguna reacción en ella supo que era verdad._ _—_ _Bien, vete._ _—_ _hablo con voz impotente dándole la espalda._

— _Te amo…_ _—_ _susurro la morena, pero al carecer de fuerza el guerrero no escucho nada._

— _Adiós Videl._ _—_ _termino el pelinegro, la justiciera que se anclo en lo profundo del corazón de hijo de Son Goku por un segundo pensó en decirle la verdad pero desecho rápidamente la idea y se marchó._

 _Y esta vez no iba a regresar._

* * *

— _¿¡Emba…QUE!?_ _—_ _fue el grito de la rubia que se escuchó por todo el bunker, Videl le tapo rápidamente la boca para no llamar la atención._

 _La justiciera ya había llegado a su refugio hace una semana y nadie se atrevió a preguntarle porque regreso ya que Tomas se los había impedido, Iresa era la que estaba más sorprendida ya que dudaba que Gohan le haya hecho algo a su mejor amiga así que la halo del brazo y se encerraron en la tienda preguntándole que había sucedido, claro que la joven no le dijo nada hasta ahora._

— _Embarazada… —susurro dolida y levemente sonrojada._

— _¡Oh Videl eso es genial, vas a ser mamá! Espera… ¿Gohan no quiere responder por él bebe? ¿Te echo y te dejo a la deriva? ¡Cómo se atreve! —grito pasando de la alegría al enfado en un segundo._

— _Él no lo sabe… —murmuro cubriendo su rostro con sus manos cubriendo las miles de lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos._

— _¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¿Cómo que no lo sabe Videl Satán? — pregunto la blonda enfadándose ahora con ella y no con el hibrido._

— _Ire-resa y-yo no se lo dije… — rompió a llorar cayendo de rodillas, un vacío se instalaba en su pecho al recordar cuando se separó de Gohan. —So-solo sería un es-estorbo… —finalizo, su amiga le miro entre sorprendida y con pena para después acercarse a ella y abrazarla._

— _Ya ya amiga, calmate; saldremos de esta…te lo prometo… —susurro de manera maternal tratando de calmar a su amiga._

 _Lo haría, pero el reencuentro solo sucedería entre Gohan y su retoño._

 _Ella no los volvería a ver._

* * *

 _Había pasado un año desde la separación de Gohan y Videl dejando un profundo vacío que nadie podría llenar de un día para otro, el primogénito y único hijo de Milk cambio de manera drástica en su personalidad, ahora entrenaba más a menudo y se había vuelto más frio._

 _Videl también había caído en una terrible depresión pero al ser consciente de su situación decidió dar lo mejor de sí misma, aunque cada vez que escuchaba noticias en la radio sobre que el "Guerrero Dorado" luchaba con los androides rogaba que Gohan no muriera, jamas lo soportaría._

 _La joven había dado a luz a una bella niña que era muy parecida al primogénito de Goku con brillantes ojos negros y cabello de igual color además claro de una cola de mono, al principio se sorprendió pero al recordar el origen de Gohan simplemente amo mucho más a su hija._

— _¡_ _Buaaa! ¡Buaaa!_ _—_ _la joven de coletas giro en dirección a su retoño y la tomo delicadamente en brazos para poder calmarla._

— _Calma calma pequeña Pan…_ _—_ _hablo con voz maternal a la vez que la mecía._ _—_ _Te pareces tanto a tu padre…_

— _Videl, es hora._ _—_ _la mujer de bellos ojos azules noto a su amiga con una mirada que expresaba total seriedad, inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tener que separarse de Pan, pero ella sabía que estaría en buenas manos._

 _Giro nuevamente su rostro y poso un delicado beso en la frente de su pequeña ganándose una sonrisa._

 _Sonrió, y los orbes negros miraron nostalgia en los azules, Pan no vería por mucho tiempo a su madre._

 _Era una despedida._

* * *

Cayo de rodillas recordando su ruptura, la impotencia lo invadió y mientras nuevas lágrimas descendían de su rostro golpeaba el suelo con más fuerza.

-¿¡PORQUE!?- golpeo más fuerte el césped recordando más.

Maldecía a los androides, a su debilidad, pero sobre todo a él mismo por no haberla defendido.

— _¡GOHAN! ¡DEBES VENIR!_ _—_ _grito Trunks esta mañana, Gohan lo miro confundido para preguntarle qué le sucedía, la respuesta de su amigo fue como un balde de agua fría_ _—_ _¡CIUDAD ESTRELLA NARANJA FUE ATACADA!_ _—_ _grito desesperado._

 _Gohan en seguida se transformó en súper Saiyajin volando a toda velocidad, una vez en el lugar busco por todo lugar a la oji-azul encontrando lo que más temía, su rostro se tornó blanco al divisar un cuerpo femenino bañado en sangre._

Un grito se escuchó pero Gohan solo seguía llorando en la tumba de Videl.

 _Al verla inmóvil la impotencia y la furia lo domino y grito como si no hubiera un mañana, su poder fue incrementando hasta niveles inalcanzables, su cabello se tornó rubio y sus ojos turquesa en dos tonalidades pero como si volviera a la normalidad, su cabello nuevamente se tornó color negro mientras unos rayos brotaban de su cuerpo, un mechón cayó por su frente, sin embargo ese poder que consiguió solo duro unos segundos ya que cansado cayo de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Videl._

 _Lloro por un tiempo al no haber podido hacer nada por salvarla y luego, la recogió; debía enterrarla para que descansara._

 _¿Qué mejor lugar donde se dieron su primer beso?_

 _Se dirigía a la Montaña Paoz._

Un nuevo grito se escuchó acompañado de pisadas que sonaban desesperadas pero el moreno solo seguía gritando encerrado en su burbuja.

— ¡TU NO! ¡MALDITA SEA; TU NO PUEDES MORIR!— se transformó en súper Saiyajin creando una ventiscas bastante fuerte fuerte. — ¡VIDEL!— grito totalmente quebrado.

— ¡Basta Gohan!— el grito de Trunks lo descoloco y en unos segundos había vuelto a la normalidad, el guerrero de ropas chinas color naranja se levantó de la tumba de Videl para mirar los ojos del hijo del fallecido príncipe quien lo miraba serio, fue cuando se dio cuenta que traía un bulto en brazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que fueras a la cabaña— dijo mirando el suelo a la vez nuevas lagrimas descendían. —Malditos androides, yo debería estar bajo tierra… no ella— susurro sin pensar.

—No digas eso Gohan, aún me tienes a mí y a…— fue interrumpido por Gohan quien lo grito.

— ¿¡A quién!? ¡Videl murió, mi madre y abuelo también, nuestros amigos igual, tu madre también lo hizo! ¡Además de a ti, no tengo a nadie! ¡ESTOY SOLO TRUNKS!— un puñetazo por parte del adolecente lo silencio.

—Te equivocas, ellos murieron pero nosotros no y es nuestro deber devolver la paz, además Videl no se fue del todo…— el pelinegro lo miro sin entender hasta que un llanto retumbo por todo el bosque, extrañado miro de dónde provenía descubriendo nuevamente a el bulto entre los brazos de Trunks.

— ¿Qué es eso?— el peli-lila simplemente le entrego el bulto, con curiosidad el hijo de Goku destapo el rostro de la persona que se encontraba ahí dentro y se encontró para su sorpresa a una de por lo menos un año y un mes llorando sin parar, además de una pequeña nota adherida a su ropa, rápidamente la tomo y empezó a leer.

 _Creo que lo más adecuado es decirte que lo siento, jamás deje de amarte pero no podías encargarte de mí dada mi situación, Gohan yo quede embarazada luego de un mes de entregarme a ti y a pesar de que fue una maravillosa noticia supe que era difícil ser padre en este asqueroso futuro, por eso aunque fue difícil me separe de ti, esta niña tiene tus ojos y se parece mucho a nosotros, yo la amo y espero que tú también lo hagas, Gohan cuídala mucho; por cierto es muy inquieta no para de molestar su cola, no estás solo mi amor, Pan está contigo y yo también._

 _Te ama, Videl._

 _Posdata: Su nombre es Pan, ¿Recuerdas que querías es ese nombre verdad?, te amo Gohan, y ama a esta niña como yo la ame._

Gohan miro de nuevo a la niña que cargaba y descubrió que ya no lloraba, esos orbes negros le miraban con devoción mientras una sonrisa aparecía en la niña, estiro sus brazos queriendo alcanzar a Gohan quien plasmo una sonrisa triste recordando lo que hablo con su novia ene s tiempo.

" _ **Pan… ¿Estás diciendo que quieres llamar a tu hija Pan?"**_

" _ **Me ha gustado siempre ese nombre…"**_

" _ **Bueno, entonces así se llamara nuestra hija; Pan"**_

—Videl… no seré alguien digno de ella… no creo poder defenderla si no lo hice contigo…— susurro elevando a la pequeña hasta la altura de su rostro. —No puedo…— dijo con una sonrisa girando su vista hacia la tumba de la oji-azul.

—Si puedes…— Ambos guerreros quedaron anonadados al escuchar a la perfección la voz de la justiciera, voltearon esperanzados de verla pero solo reconocieron el espeso bosque. —Panny él es tu padre…— la bebe al oír su nombre giro su cabeza viendo fijamente la tumba de Videl, ante esto Gohan también lo hizo y se quedó estático al reconocer la figura fantasmal de su pareja.

—Tu… Videl… — logro formular apenas inaudible.

—Cuídala por favor amor, de ahora en adelante ella es tu prioridad— se acercó depositando un suave beso en la frente de Pan y un beso en la mejilla del moreno. —Los amo, tú y Pan son lo mejor que me pudo pasar; cuídense— dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

—Videl…— susurro el pelinegro, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios para mirar a su hija quien rio de nueva cuenta mirándolo con admiración. —Te prometo que te cuidare Pan, por tu madre— miro a Trunks. —Adelántate a la casa Trunks— el chico asintió mientras salía volando, una vez desapareció Gohan miro el árbol donde yacía enterrada Videl y le miro con una sonrisa. —También te amamos Videl— salió volando hacia su hogar abrazando a Pan y desde ese instante se prometió ser más fuerte para derrotar a los androides y traerle a su hija un futuro de paz.

 _ **Tres años después…**_

Un pelinegro miraba su reloj impaciente, su hija no salía de la guardería y eso le tenía preocupado, típico de padre principiante; miro el cielo y vio el brillante sol que cegaba a todos los sobrevivientes de los androides, el joven de 26 años había derrotado a los androides gracias a un estado llamado _**definitivo**_ , trayendo consigo la paz al planeta tierra.

Aun recordaba todo.

— _¿Crees que nos ganaras sin transformarte?_ _—_ _preguntaron ambos androides lanzándose a la batalla_ a una velocidad _impresionante, Gohan estiro su puño derecho hacia el frente mientras su pierna izquierda hacia atrás dándole dos golpes al mismo tiempo a los androides quienes lo miraron sorprendidos._

 _Con furia nuevamente se lanzaron hacia el guerrero quien detuvo ambos puñetazos que se dirigían a su rostro._

— _¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?_ _—_ _pregunto Numero 18 con furia, Gohan simplemente los miro serio y empezó a atacarlos a una velocidad sorprendente._

 _Ambos mercenarios esquivaban con dificultad los ataques del pelinegro, Gohan le dio un puñetazo a numero 18 enviándola unos cuantos metros lejos, sin dejarla respirar se elevó en los cielos e hizo un súper Kame Hame Ha que la rubia no pudo evitar, la rubia hizo todo lo que pudo pero para su mala suerte fue muy poderoso tragándosela entera._

 _Número 17 miro con horror como su hermana había sido eliminada de manera muy fácil, por lo que furioso busco a Gohan por los cielos pero el unigénito de Goku y Milk ya había llegado a su lado tomándola del cuello de la camisa, Gohan gruño con furia para después conectar un cabezazo que hizo un corte en la frente de la creación del doctor Gero._

— _¿Cómo… eres tan fuerte?_ _—_ _pregunto tratando de liberarse, en vano._

— _U_ _stedes mataron todo lo que amaba, ahí está tu respuesta… ya no soy el mismo de antes_ _—_ _Gohan lo arrojo con fuerza al cielo y a pesar de que el androide masculino alcanzo a frenar no alanzo a esquivar el rayo mortal que atravesó su corazón, el joven de ojos negros se desmaterializo y apareció frente a 17 y con un último ataque elimino a la creación del doctor Gero, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mirando el cielo, la paz por fin había llegado a la tierra._

—¡PAPI!— Gohan giro su cabeza al origen de la voz encontrando a una niña que corría a gran velocidad, el maestro de Trunks reconoció preocupado como su hija venia bañada en llanto así que rápidamente la cargo.

— ¿Por qué lloras Panny?— pregunto mientras tomaba la mochila de su hija y la colgaba en su hombro, limpio las lágrimas que llenaban los orbes negros de su hija quien se aferró a su cuello.

—Papi me dijelon feño-ñomeno pol mi co-colita— dijo entre hipidos mientras agitaba su cola de un lado a otro, Gohan frunció el ceño y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—No eres un fenómeno Pan, eso tenlo claro, eres una niña única y a la próxima que te digan eso me llamas y yo vendré a tu rescate ¿sí?— pregunto mientras elevaba a Pan haciéndola reír.

— ¡Sí! ¡Te quelo papi!— dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, Gohan sonrió correspondiendo el gesto hasta que un adolecente llego a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Hola tío Tunks— saludo la niña a la vez que comía el helado que su padre le había gastado durante el corto trayecto hasta la salida de la ciudad.

— ¡Gohan, ha dado resultado! ¡Tengo la ubicación del planeta Namek!— dijo alegre, después de la derrota de los androides, Trunks había viajado al pasado para pedir ayuda a Goku y darle una medicina para que no muriera, el Saiyajin le explico cómo podía contactar con Kaiosama y gracias a Bulma, consiguió una nave para viajar al espacio y encontrar las esferas del Dragon del planeta de Piccolo, de donde en verdad provenían.

Gohan sonrió esperanzado, dirigió su mirada a Pan quien la miraba algo confundida pero con admiración y le sonrió aún más.

—Panny— dijo en tono suave despertando la curiosidad de su hija. –Vas a conocer a tu madre— dijo feliz mientras la niña gritaba de alegría, dirigió su mirada al cielo imaginando la radiante sonrisa de Videl, por fin estarían juntos.

 **._.**

 **Fin.**

 **De nuevo casi no acabo, como podrán ver he actualizado "Mi último recuerdo" y sorprendentemente aumente de palabras, quise corregir este fic que me dio mucha nostalgia escribir pero a la vez alegría, y créanme que casi me da un infarto al notar los horrores de ortografía que espero ya no aparezcan.**

 **Este fic va dedicado primordialmente como siempre a mi familia de Facebook Godel, espero sea de su agrado; oh y en especial a Carol y Majo, son buena influencia; he escrito Lemon xD (creo :v) he crecido xD, en fin sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¡Ah, Sí! Este fic va a ser el primero en subir a mi cuenta en Wattpad, los que me lean y no puedan comentar debido a que tienen cuenta en esa página pues… ya podrán leer xD, mi nombre de usuario es SaremiSan0809.**

 **Se despide Saremi-San 02**


End file.
